ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Neoblud
Alex Bi Neoblud, also known as ShadowFire '''is the main character from Genetic. Appearance Alex/ShadowFire is a 16 years old boy, with brown hair that covers most of his right eye and eyes As Alex In his first appearance Alex's hair is shorter, and isn't covering his eye. He wears a white shirt, a green tie, black pants and shoes. In his later appearances he wears a red shirt, with a black hoodie over it, black pants and red shoes. As ShadowFire When Alex first transformed into ShadowFire his hair grow longer and he became a bit muscular. ShadowFire's clothes are a a long black robe, with the back of it extending down lower than the front with a hood. It has two red lines, one on the middle of his hood, that travels down to his back where it takes the form of a dragon, and another that starts from the collar, and goes down the end of the robe, which shows that it's red inside. He also wears black pants and brown boots. In addition to the hood in order to hide his face ShadowFire wears a black mask that resembles a raven. Whenever Alex transform into ShadowFire his eyes become red. Personality Alex is a cheerful person, who want to help and save other people, which leads to misunderstandings with his teammates, cause the person he protects is actually an enemy under cover, but has no problem hurting enemies who has shown their true faces. He tries to mostly look at the funny side of the situations, and has no problem with making himself to look like a fool. Alex shows deep care about the people around them, and is able to kill with no hesitation the people who hurted them. When Alex transforms into ShadowFire, his personality visible changes. He becomes darker, and less talkative. Sometimes his teammates even forget about him being with them. ShadowFire is almost always serious, and loves ending his opponents with brutal force. History TBA Abilities ShadowFire is very good fighter both with and without weapon. He also has the powers to manipulate both fire and darkness. His fire manipulating powers allow ShadowFire to absorb, control and creater fire. It also protects him from heat based attacks. His darkness manipulating powers allow ShadowFire to get inside other people minds and dreams or just transform them into energy and consume them. He also has the ability to paralyze his enemies both physically and mentally by only touching their foreheads. When he uses this power their eyes become completely black. ShadowFire's ultimate power is 'The Mind Test'. This ability allows him to let his opponents in his own mind and uses things from their minds to attack and scare them. In addition to his abilities ShadowFire's robe can create tentacles and other things that make him an even bigger threat for his enemies. Weaknesses ShadowFire's only known weaknesses for now are water, which blocks his fire powers, and light, which blocks his dark powers. Equipment ShadowFire main weapons are his twin swords, that are known as Dragon's Sword and Sword of Shadows. '''Dragon's Sword: A red sword with it's handle representing a dragon's wings and head that has a green crystal in it's mouth. ShadowFire uses it to gain more control over his fire powers. Sword of Shadows: A dark purple sword, with it's handle representing a raven's wings and tail. ShadowFire uses it to gain more control over his dark powers. Raven's Scythe: A long black scythe with red lines that has a dragon like head in the end. The blade itself looks like a raven's head with a red line being the lower part of the beak, and a red eye. ShadowFire can gain access to this weapon only by fusing his two swords together. The scythe gives ShadowFire the ability to fuse his powers. Shotgun: A black shotgun with red lines on it. The gun is special created to match Shadow's style of using two weapons at the same time. It's made to be used with only one hand and can also be used as a baton. Trivia * This ShadowFire will have a lot of things in common with other ShadowFires created by the same person. * ShadowFire is a form created by the combination of two minds. * Alex is the only Luneguard, to has his personality affected by his powers. * Alex has more desings that any other character in the series. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Genetic Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Hybrids